Nankai Renai Difficult Love
by Kirigaya Asuka
Summary: Cinta ini sulit.Aku suka dia.Melihatnya saja gak cukup untuk menyatakan cintaku.Aku cuma bisa diam,berharap pada bintang.Namun,Disaat aku sadar sahabatku juga menyukainya,Haruskah aku melepaskan dirinya? Ya Tuhan,Aku benci dunia ini.
1. Chapter 1 : He,Me,And She

Nankai Renai (Difficult Love)

Nyaa~ saya tau fic saya yang lalu belum selsai,namun itu diakibatkann karna saya belum muncul ide.  
sehingga saya buat fic yang baru dan gaje nih yang terinspirasikan dari lagu Gumi "Nankai Renai" dan "Sorry to you" .w.

.

.

Maaf kalo ada typo,gaje,alay,berantakan,dsb nya .w.

* * *

Aku mau melihat dia,Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Aku ingin dia tau perasaanku,

Tapi keberanian sedikitpun aku tak punya untuk menyatakannya.

Tiada gunanya juga aku berusaha,Aku pikir aku benci dunia ini.

Walaupun mungkin cuma mimpi,Aku ingin ketemu dirimu,Ingin sekali.

Tapi segitu saja tak akan cukup bukan untuk menyatakan perasaanku ?

Sekalipun aku memohon pada bintang,masalah tersebut tak pernah terselasaikan.

Jadi aku cuma bisa diam-diam mengikat tali merah di jari kelingkingmu,Tanda kamu orang yang ditakdirkan untukku.

Meski mungkin selamanya kita akan selalu berteman.

Cinta pertamaku datang sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

*3 bulan yang lalu*

TENG TENG!

Bel sekolah terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Gumi,membuat cewek manis itu lari terburu-buru agar tidak terlambat.

"Telat gak telat gak telat gak?" Gumi cuma bisa ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas sambil memperhatikan jam tanpa melihat jalan.

BRUKK! Gumi gak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki yang sedang terburu-buru juga.

"I-itai.." Gumi meringis laki-laki tadi berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Gumi.

"Daijoubu ne?"

"Hai,D-",Omongan Gumi terhenti disaat Gumi menerima uluran tangan cowok tersebut.

"lah! Gomen,Aku duluan! Uda telat banget!",Cowok tersebut langsung terburu-buru pergi ke kelasnya,meninggalkan Gumi yang bengong terduduk di lantai.

Sekarang hati Gumi seperti kena setrum cinta dengan watt yang sangat besar.

Sejak itu pula Gumi gak bisa berhenti memikirkan cowok tersebut.

.

.

.

*back to 3 bulan setelahnya*

PYONG PYONG~

Di sekeliling Gumi sekarang keliatan jelas banget banyak bunga bertebaran.

"Nyehehe~" Gumi memandangi keluar jendela dari kelasnya,Gumi cengar-cengir dengan konyol dan iler yang belecetan kemana-mana.(?)

"Ihh,Gumi ngiler tuh!" Rin Kagamine,sahabat Gumi spontan teriak melihat Gumi yang ngiler.

"M-masa?" Gumi spontan kaget mengelap ilernya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Jorok.." Miku,sahabat Gumi yang kedua dengan tsunderenya ngatain Gumi jorok.

"EH? LUKA-CHAN! A-aku jorok ya?" Gumi langsung menoleh kearah Luka.

Luka kebingungan. "G-gak kok,Gumi-chan" kata Luka sambil mengulurkan saputangan berwarna pink miliknya.

"Hiks..Miku jahat" Gumi ngoceh sambil mengelap ilernya dengan saputangan milik Luka.

"AH! Gumi! itu itu! Itu kan cowok yang kamu bilang! yang rambut ijo itu!" Kata Rin histeris sendiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah cowok yang disuka Gumi itu.

"Mana? mana? ada Gumiya! Dimana?" Gumi langsung nempelin mukanya di kaca jendela,matanya fokus nyariin cowok bernama Gumiya itu.

"Itu cowok yang Gumi suka? masih cakepan Kaito-ku kemana-mana" Kata Miku dengan pedenya.

"Masih cakepan Onii-chan Rinn!" Si Rin nyamber.

.

Gumi gak menghiraukan mereka,Gumi membuka jendela tempat duduknya.

Gumi mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"GUUUUU-MIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAA!" Gumi teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Gumiya yang ada di lapangan olahraga spontan kaget dan menoleh ke arah Gumi,tampak mukanya kesal.

Gumi melambaikan tangannya kearah Gumiya,Gumiya cuma menghela napas lalu tersenyum kearah Gumi.

CRROTTTT

Gumi mimisan lalu pingsan akibat jantungnya teralu deg-degan ngeliat senyum Gumiya yang dianggep Gumi unyu-unyu.

Miku,Rin,Luka panik ngeliat Gumi,Gumiya yang lagi pelajaran OR aja sampe panik,terus nyamperin Gumi?

* * *

_Gumi's POV_

A-ah,Apa ini? Hangat,manis,lembut,menyentuh bibirku.

Kucoba buka mataku tapi teralu berat untuk seperti melihat bayang-bayang Gumiya.

Gumiya yang lagi...lagi

LAGI MENCIUM DIRIKU?

Aku kaget setengah mati,Mimpi atau bukan aku gak tau,Tapi aku senang sekali.

KREK KREK

Kaget! Bunyi apa itu! aku langsung bangun!

"Cuma bunyi angin ya?" Aku menoleh ke kiri,kanan,belakang,depan,atas,maupun bawah ranjang UKS. ( - anak satu ini gak ngeri ada penampakan muncul)

.

Hening sesaat..Ternyata cuma menghela napas.

Sesaat tadi aku seneng banget! Kupikir Gumiya benar-benar menciumku!

"Ikhh! KESELL!" Saking keselnya aku nendang-nendangin ranjang UKS,lempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatku.

KRIET

Ada yang buka pintu,aku yang lagi megang bantal,Spontan berbalik badan.

"HIAAA!" Aku melempar bantal itu sekuat-kuatnya kearah pintu.

Aku kaget setengah mati,Rupanya..Rupanya..

yang aku lempar pake bantal itu sensei! Alhasil gara-gara mimpi dicium si Gumiya aku kena marah selama 1 jam di ruang UKS.

Dipikir,pikir,nasibku menyedihkan banget.

Mau ketemu Gumiya aja susah banget T^T

Akupun menghela napas dalam-dalam...

* * *

_*Sementara itu Gumiya*_

Rupanya si Gumiya masih di depan ruang UKS,daritadi nyaksiin Gumi yang beraksi macho (?) melempar-lempar serta merusak-rusak barang sampai Gumi dimarahin.

Gumiya cuma bisa ngakak gak berehenti-berehenti ngeliat kejadian itu.

Selsai ngakak,Gumiya kembali ke berfikir sendiri 'lembut ya ternyata bibir seorang perempuan..'

.

.

"Sial,sial..Huenggggg" Gumi nundukin kepalanya di kelas sambil bergumam seenaknya jidat,menghiraukan sensei nya yang lagi ngajar di kelas.

Gumi monyong-monyong sendiri,Lalu menoleh kebelakang,Tempat Luka duduk.

"Luka-",Omongan Gumi terhenti ketika ngeliat Luka tersenyum sendiri melihat keluar jendela.

Mata Gumi mengikuti jalan Mata Luka kemana Luka melihat.

"hmmm" Jidat Gumi berekerut 'Lukaaaa,ngeliat kearah kumpulan anak cowok,ke...' Matanya makin menyipit.

'Ke anak rambut ijo?' ... 'Rambut ijo? m-maksdunya Luka juga suka Gumiya?'

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

maaf kalo gaje,alay,typo,dsb ( _ _ )

Alur juga agak kecepatan nih ( _ _ )

Cerita agak gak nyambung ( _ _ ) membingungkan ( _ _ )

saya mohon kritik dan sarannya Q_Q


	2. Chapter 2 : Destiny

Nankai Renai (Difficult Love)

Nyaa~ saya tau fic saya yang lalu belum selsai,namun itu diakibatkann karna saya belum muncul ide.  
sehingga saya buat fic yang baru dan gaje nih yang terinspirasikan dari lagu Gumi "Nankai Renai" dan "Sorry to you" .w.

.

.

Maaf kalo ada typo,gaje,alay,berantakan,dsb nya .w.

* * *

Chapter 2

Destiny

JLEB JLEB JLEB

Hati Gumi seperti ditusuk-tusuk seribu seperti berputar-putar di ruang kosong(dengan ilernya lagi),Gumi bengong.

Dia masih gak percaya kalo Luka sahabatnya suka sama Gumiya. Tatapan Gumi kosong menatap langit,kali ini tumbenya Gumi cuma ngeluarin sedikit iler.

"Gumii?" Rin menggoncang-goncang tubuh Gumi,Tapi Gumi gak bereaksi,mulutnya nganga,arwahnya kayak uda mau keluar.

"..."

"GUMIIII!" Miku teriak di kuping Gumi,hasilnya juga enol,Gumi malah makin bengon,ilernya mulai kemana-mana.

Di pikiran Gumi sekarang penuh dengan 'Luka suka Gumiya? Luka suka Gumiya?'

"G-Gumi-chan?" Luka melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Gumi. Hasilnya enol juga.

"...Gumi" Rin memanggil Gumi,namun Gumi tetep diam. "ADA GUMIYAAAA!"Rin teriak sekencang-kencangnya sukses menjebolkan telinga Miku dan Luka.

TUING

Antena Gumi terhadap Gumiya langsung bereaksi,Gumi langsung loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"GUMIYA? MANA MANA?" Gumi histeris sendiri,nengok kiri-kanan mencari Gumiya.

"eh..etto.." Rin garuk-garuk kepala "Aku cuma boong kok,Gumi" Kata Rin dengan polosnya.

Gumi langsung kembali lemes,arwahnya keluar.

"Gumi-chann!" Luka histeris ngeliat Gumi. "A-aku panggil Gumiya ya?" Luka sedikit tersipu saat mengucapkan 'Gumiya'

Miku yang melihat Luka tersipu cuma memandang Luka, "Gak usah,Luka..Alarm gumiya milik Gumi nanti tau kok kalo bener-bener ada Gumiya.."

BRAK

Gumi memukul meja. "G-Gumiii?" Rin Kaget.

"Sekitar beberapa meter dari ruang kelas kita...Ada GUMIYA!" Gumi langsung loncat-loncat,lari keluar kelas.

Luka memegang dadanya yang terasa perih,raut wajahnya berubah agak sedih.

Rin dan Miku yang melihat Luka seperti itu spontan bingung.

"Oi,Luka..kenapa?" Tanya Miku sambil menaikkan kakinya keatas meja. - sok preman.

"Luka-chann?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya sambil memegang pitanya dengan pose yang innocent,sukses membuat Len yang ada di radius sekitar 3 meter mimisan. (?)

* * *

_Gumi's POV_

__'Nyehehe,Firasatku gak mungkin salah,Gumiya ada di daerah sekitar sinii!'

Sambil memikir hal-hal yang dipenuhi Gumiya,Aku menuruni tangga terburu-buru.

Gak sabar buat ngeliat Gumiya,Saking terburu-burunya,Aku kepleset.

Aku menutup mataku,Takut.

BRUK

'Aku uda jatuh kan?' Pikirku. 'Uda kok! tapi kok gak sakit ya?' Aku masih menutup mataku.

"Oy..Berat nih..minggir dong!"

'Nah loh! siapa tuh? Masa aku nindihin orang?' Spontan aku langsung bangun berdiri,membuka mataku.

DEG DEG DEG

"Hiaaa~~ G-gumiya?" Aku kaget banget,Jantungku berdegup kencang banget. 'mau copot nih jantung?' Sesaat pikiran konyol tadi melintas di otakku.

Gumiya bangun dan membersihkan badannya yang sesaat melirik kearahku.

Spontan aku memasang pose yang innocent,imut dan mata berbinar-binar. - sok imut,sok polos.

"A-apa?" Gumiya sesaat kuliat dia agak...TERSIPU!

Mataku tambah berbina-binar.

"G-Gumiya! Ini... INI TAKDIR!" Kataku sambil menarik dang menggenggam tangan Gumiya.

"Hah?" Gumiya jelas banget keliatan bingung.

"Kyaaa! Ini takdirrr!" Kataku sambil tersipu lalu berputar-putar bunga-bunga mulai bertebaran.

"jangan bercandaaa.." Gumiya memukul kepalaku dengan buku yang lagi dipegangnya.

"Ehehe.." Kemudian aku dan Gumiya berbincang-bincang tanpa sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikan kita.

* * *

_Normal POV_

__Tanpa sadar ada yang memerhatikan,Gumi dan Gumiya berbincang-bincang dengan polosnya. (?)

Luka yang diam-diam memerhatikan,Menundukan kepalanya.

Mata Luka mendadak berubah menjadi mata yang menunjukkan kebencian yang begitu dalam.

Sesaat Luka kembali ke kelas,sambil melirik Gumi dengan mata yang sangat tajam.

Pikiran Luka penuh dengan rencana untuk menghancurkan Gumi.

* * *

*Back to Kelas Gumi*

Gumi cengar-cengir sendiri di kelas,masih kesenangan.

TUK TUK

"Gumi-chan"

Gumi spontan menengok kearah Luka yang memanggilnya.

"oh? Luka-chan,kenapa?" Tanya Gumi dengan polosnya.

"Tadi aku liat loh.."

"Liat apa?" Gumi nanya makin polos.

"Kamu sama Gumiya" Luka memaksakan ketawanya.

*BLUSH* Muka Gumi memerah,semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tenang aja, dukung Gumi-chan!" Kata Luka bohong.

Gumi sesaat kaget lalu tersenyum,"Hai! arigatou.." lalu Gumi bebalik badan lagi.

'pasti kok..pasti Luka akan membantumu, ..' Luka tersenyum sendiri,Senyum seperti orang physico.

Miku yang sengaja melihat itu,sementara memperhatikan Luka.

_**To Be** Continue..._

* * *

maaf kalo gaje,alay,typo,dsb ( _ _ )

Alur juga agak kecepatan nih ( _ _ )

Cerita agak gak nyambung ( _ _ ) membingungkan ( _ _ )

saya mohon kritik dan sarannya Q_Q


End file.
